1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for receiving and carrying objects, in particular elongate objects. The invention particularly relates to a container which can be mounted to a stroller.
2. Description of the Background Art
Nowadays strollers are the standard means of transport for babies and infants. There are different kinds of stroller types. The classic stroller type is adapted for the transport of babies and infants in a lying position and comprises a transporting component, such as a basket or a detachable carrier bag, and a frame. Additionally or alternatively, strollers, in particular sport strollers or buggies generally comprise a footrest and are, additionally or alternatively, adapted for the transport of infants in a seated position. All strollers comprise wheels with most stroller types comprising three or four wheels. These wheels are connected to the transporting component of the stroller via different elements which for instance form a frame. These elements usually comprise different rods or side frames, with at least some of them generally forming an angle between 0° and approximately 80° with the horizontal (when used on even ground).
Elements which are adapted for carrying objects are often mounted to such strollers. Hence, strollers often comprise nets and/or storage areas which enable the transport of objects. Yet, such nets and/or storage areas are only suitable for the transport of certain objects and are therefore often of limited practical use. In particular large, bulky and/or elongate objects are difficult to transport with such appliances. Such systems are thus not particularly suitable for the transport of objects such as elongate baguettes, flowers, rolls (e.g., gift wrapping paper), sticks, umbrellas, sports equipment, such as hockey sticks, and/or large balls (e.g., soccer balls). In practice, such objects are therefore often placed over the push handle transverse to the direction of movement of the stroller. This, however, has impeding effects when the length of the objects to be transported exceeds the breadth of the stroller. At the same time, objects which are transported in said manner are often not properly fixed and break loose during use. Therefore, such objects are often stored away and carried or transported separately in additional known containers, such as backpacks.